


Don't Forsake Me, Oh My Darling

by Ora (Finale)



Series: Out of the Black [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and by feels I mean angst, time for feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: Gabriel Reyes signed up to be a soldier, and then a super soldier. Blackwatch was never what he wanted.And now? He's tired.





	

Gabriel studies his hands. They’re calloused and scarred, but look clean. His nails are neatly cut and freshly washed. The only disfigurement is the scars, but he got used to those years ago. Years ago when he still felt some sort of hope that things would be better. But they look clean, no stains marring them. 

Though there should be stains of dark red from all the blood on his hands. 

He’d signed up to be a soldier, and eventually a super-soldier. He’d signed up to fight first for the US, and then for the world when the Omnic Crisis really hit. Logically, as a soldier he’d known he’d kill. He’d known he would shoot other humans when fighting. Omnics had been satisfying to fight, no distracting blood from them, even as his allies bleed and died and destroyed. But that had been the type of life he’d signed up for. 

Blackwatch wasn’t. 

Gabriel knows why Jack gave him command of Blackwatch, instead of someone like Gérard. Jack thought it would work as a consolation prize. Lead Blackwatch instead of Overwatch. Still be in charge of an organization. But this time, instead of an organization that people admired, people looked up to, he’d been shoved into the shadows. Doing the dirty work that Overwatch couldn’t be seen doing. 

He sneers at the thought.  _ Tch _ . Overwatch kept a squeaky clean reputation, and Jack kept his hands clean both metaphorically and literally. It had been years since the last time Jack went in the field. The Strike Commander was too important, but the Commander of Blackwatch could stand knee deep in blood and shit. 

And he’s tired of that. 

He’s tired of waking up, biting back a scream as he thinks of what he’s seen, what he’s done. Tired of arguing with Jack over what Blackwatch is doing, trying to justify himself. Gabriel hates looking at the man he loves and realizing he no longer really knows Jack. That Jack Morrison in a sense died years ago and the Strike Commander is the only thing left. And the Strike Commander doesn’t trust him, doesn’t believe in him the way Jack used to.

Gabriel’s tired, and he’s done. He’s only got two things left to do.

* * *

 

Jack sips his coffee as he steps his office, smiling slightly at the sight of only one folder on his desk. The holidays are normally a time when things slow down a bit. More a time for networking, for reminding people of the value of Overwatch. Not really fewer missions, but the PR doesn’t really require paperwork for him.

He tilts his head as he notice Gabriel’s scrawl on the folder.  _ Important. Read immediately.  _ Jack frowns, trying to remember if there’d been any Blackwatch missions in the past few days, but can’t think of anything. Even if there had, he can’t really see his husband sending him the information in paper like this, just leaving it on his desk where if anyone strolled in they could see it. 

Jack opens it, about to take another sip of coffee, but he freezes before the cup reaches his lips. His other hand shakes, moving the two papers inside so he can see both at once.

_ Effective immediately, I, Gabriel Reyes, Commander of Blackwatch resign my command.  _

_ Effective immediately, I, Agent Jesse McCree of Blackwatch resign my position. _

No. No. No no no no no. _ No. _

Bile rises up in Jack’s throat. No.  _ No _ . Gabriel can’t do this to him. His hand shakes worse as he keeps reading Gabriel’s resignation. Jesse had left his at that simple line and a signature.

_ I’m sorry Jack. By the time you see this, me and the kid are going to be long gone. We’re tired. Tired of being your killers, tired of doing your dirty work. I’m tired of looking at you and no longer seeing Jack Morrison. But I’m not sorry I’m not saying goodbye to you. Not sorry this is how you’re finding it out.  _

Jack closes his eyes. Let this be a bad dream. Let him wake up next to Gabriel like he used to, before their fights got so bad they stopped sharing an apartment. That they stopped wearing their wedding rings, and Gabriel had taped his to the resignation letter. 

He all but collapses into his chair, not caring as the coffee spills out of the cup and onto his arm and the floor. His eyes open, and he stares blindly at his desk. Some part of him knew something like this was coming. But he’d thought he had more time. That he could somehow fix this.

Jack wants to do nothing more than go back to his room and curl up on his bed and cry. Maybe tug on one of the hoodies he’d stolen from Gabriel years ago and kept even after they’d started fighting. Bury himself in that and pretend it’s Gabriel holding him. Pretend that he doesn’t have a pair of tickets to Oasis in an envelope, a surprise holiday for them both.

But he can’t do that. He’s the Strike Commander and he has to do his job.

Registering their resignations would only take minutes that will feel like hours, but he has to do it. Has to prepare to answer questions from the UN about Gabriel leaving, and figure out who will now lead Blackwatch. Have to pretend he doesn’t feel like his heart’s been carved out of his chest. 

All he wants to do is sleep and dream that Gabriel is still with him, wake up from this nightmare. 

~~ It takes him another hour to notice the other folder, the one with signed divorce papers. ~~

* * *

 

Gabriel leans his head against the headrest, ignoring the quiet murmurs of their fellow passengers. Jesse is asleep next to him, all but curled up in his seat. First class is wonderful, comfortable. A good time place to take a nap as they travel back to the US and away from Switzerland. He can’t fall asleep though.

All he can think about is Jack. By now he should be in his office, finding their resignations and the divorce papers. Gabriel can’t really imagine the look on Jack’s face, and he kind of hates that he can’t decide how Jack will react. Relief? Sadness? He’s not sure.

Gabriel had cancelled his phone number, leaving his old phone on his office desk. Jesse had done it too, and both had closed any email accounts Jack would have known about. A clean break is best. No communication. A loud hint that no one should bother them. They’d left goodbye notes behind for everyone, and that should be good enough.

_ I did what I had to. I can’t keep leading Blackwatch. Gérard can do it. But I can’t keep in touch. I can’t talk to Jack or anyone else anymore. I’ll just regret it.  _

But he can’t bring himself to regret what he’s done.

**Author's Note:**

> And so here starts the Out of the Black universe~


End file.
